Tino Tonitini and The Book of Life
|image = File:Tino Tonitini and The Book of Life (Redo).jpg|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Co-directed by|Row 2 info = LegoKyle14|Row 3 title = Edited by|Row 3 info = Sonic876 and LegoKyle14|Row 4 title = Written by:|Row 4 info = Sonic876 and LegoKyle14|Row 5 title = Starring|Row 5 info = Diego Luna Zoe Saldana Channing Tatum Christina Applegate Ice Cube Ron Perlman Kate del Castillo|Row 6 title = Production company|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animations Studios Reel FX Creative Studios 20th Century Fox Animation Sonic876 Productions LegoKyle14 Productions|Row 7 title = Disturbed by|Row 7 info = Walt Disney Motion Pictures|Row 8 title = Release date|Row 8 info = TBA}} is another upcoming Weekenders crossover planned to be re-edited by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV somewhere in the late 2019 or early 2020. Plot Mary Beth, a museum tour guide, takes a group of school detention students on a secret museum tour, telling them, with wooden figures, the story of a Mexican town called San Angel from the Book of Life, holding every story in the world. On the Day of the Dead, La Muerte, ruler of the Land of the Remembered, and Xibalba, ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, set a wager for their own worlds after seeing Manolo Sánchez and Joaquín Mondragon competing over María Posada. La Muerte bets on Manolo while Xibalba bets on Joaquín. However, Xibalba cheats by giving Joaquín his Medal of Everlasting Life, granting the wearer invincibility. María frees a herd of captive pigs, resulting her being sent to a boarding school in Spain. Parting ways, Manolo gives her one of the rescued baby pigs, which he named Chuy, and she gives him a guitar engraved with the phrase "Always play from the heart". Years later, Manolo's dreams are suppressed by his father Carlos, who trains him to be a bullfighter to honor their family, while Joaquín becomes a hero with the Medal's aid. On Manolo's first bullfight, María returns. Manolo defeats the bull but refuses to kill it, dismaying Carlos and the crowd but impressing María. That night, María is pressured by her father and mayor, General Ramiro Posada, to marry Joaquín for his protection from the Bandit King Chakal. María and Manolo both profess their love before dawn but are interrupted when Xibalba sends his dual-headed snake staff who bites her once and sends her into a coma. Devastated by María's apparent death, Manolo allows Xibalba to kill him, believing he will be reunited with María in death. At the Land of the Remembered, Manolo reunites with his mother Carmen and his ancestral family. They travel to La Muerte's castle, discovering Xibalba, now the new ruler of the Land of the Remembered, who explains the bet and that the snake only killed him. María awakens (thanks to Joaquín's Medal), learns of Manolo's death, and accepts Joaquín's proposal, despite Joaquín's protestation. Manolo, Carmen, and his grandfather Luis, travel to the Cave of Souls to reach La Muerte. Inside, they meet the Candle Maker, the overseer of mortal lives and the Book of Life's keeper. After seeing that Manolo's story in the Book of Life is blank and can be rewritten by himself, he takes them to the Land of the Forgotten. They find La Muerte at Xibalba's previous castle and expose his cheating. Furious, La Muerte lectures Xibalba before offering a new wager at Manolo's request: Manolo's life will be returned if he completes a challenge of Xibalba's choosing, but if he fails, he will be forgotten and Xibalba will keep both realms. Xibalba sets Manolo against a giant bull skeleton made from the skeletons of every bull slain by the Sanchez family, believing that to be his greatest fear. In the Land of the Living, Chakal leads his army to San Angel (in middle of María and Joaquín's wedding) to find the Medal, which was previously his. Chakal kills Carlos, who arrives in the Land of the Remembered in time to see Manolo's fight. Manolo, realizing his fear is actually that of being himself, refuses to fight and instead sings an apology to the bull, appeasing it and touching his family, even the deities (especially Xibalba). Impressed, the deities restore Manolo to life and send him and his family to San Angel to protect it from Chakal and his army. Manolo is knocked unconscious when Chakal destructs himself, but he is protected by the Medal, which Joaquín had slipped him earlier. Joaquín returns it to Xibalba and resolves to be a true hero, while Manolo and María are happily married as Xibalba and La Muerte reconcile. In the present, Mary Beth finishes the story, and the now-amazed children leave the museum. Mary Beth and an elderly security guard named Guicho reveal themselves to be La Muerte and Xibalba in disguise (and still very much in love). The Candle Maker appears and encourages the audience by showing them the Book of Life and telling them to write their own story. Trivia * The Human Mane 5, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, The Dazzlings, Swiper the Fox, and Megan (LEGO Friends) guest star in this film. * The Dazzlings, Swiper the Fox, and Megan will work for Chakal. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Rocio Baranona as Natalie Blackstone *Michelle Molineux as Hannah Whitehouse *Olivia Olson as Blisstina Utonium * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Kathleen Herles as Dora Márquez * Harrison Chad as Boots * Diego Luna as Manolo Sánchez ** Emil-Bastien Bouffard as a young Manolo. ** Joe Matthews as young Manolo's singing voice. * Zoe Saldana as María Posada She is also General Ramiro Posada's daughter. * Genesis Ochoa as a young María * Channing Tatum as Joaquín Mondragon Jr. ** Elias Garza as a young Joaquín * Ice Cube as the Candle Maker * Ron Perlman as Xibalba, the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten and La Muerte's husband. * Kate del Castillo as La Muerte * Christina Applegate as Mary Beth * Tonita Castro as La Muerte disguised as an old woman. * Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Sánchez * Ana de la Reguera as Carmen Sánchez * Danny Trejo as Luis Sánchez, Manolo's deceased grandfather * Grey Griffin as Grandma Anita Sanchez * Carlos Alazraqui as General Ramiro Posada * Alazraqui also voices Dali ** Alazraqui also provides the vocal effects for Chuy * Plácido Domingo as Jorge Sánchez * Jorge R. Gutierrez as Carmelo Sánchez * Gabriel Iglesias as Pepe Rodríguez * Cheech Marin as Pancho Rodríguez * Ricardo Sánchez as Pablo Rodriguez * Dan Navarro as Chakal * Eugenio Derbez as Chato * Anjelah Johnson as Adelita * Sandra Equihua as Scardelita * Miguel Sandoval as the Land of the Remembered Captain * Angélica María Hartman Ortiz as Sister Ana * Sandra Echeverría as Claudia * Trey Bumpass as Luka Ramirez * Kennedy "KK" Peil as Sasha * Ishan Sharma as Sanjay * Callahan Clark as Jane * Eric Bauza as Father Domingo * Bauza also voices the Cave Guardian * Aron Warner as Thomas * Troy Evans as Old Man Hemingway * Guillermo del Toro as the Land of the Remembered Captain's Wife * Brad Booker as a train conductor Transcript Main article: /Transcript Links * Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/16v-hAghy6nJl7MMxiniL4fYv-zi3ZztK/view Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Mexican films